Fighter
by SirenWithin
Summary: Set in Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, a beautiful new stranger has appeared. A moving story filled with romance,showing what things are truly important in life.Some strong language and 'naughty bits' ;D :) :) :) :) :)
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
This is my first fan fiction and is hopefully going to be a success. It  
takes place in Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I have written  
it already and like it very much. I don't want to give away too much but  
there are a few new characters and all of our favorite old ones. Enjoy!  
  
Pink_Butterfly5  
  
The reason I thought of the title fighter is because of the song by my  
favorite singer Christina Aguilera.  
  
~*Fighter*~  
  
After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger  
  
When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride  
just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame,  
mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable  
I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now,  
and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME  
  
I am a fighter and I I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back I've had enough  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
The one I wont forget the one I remember yes,I remember I remember  
  
The one I wont forget the one I remember yes,I remember I remember  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter.. 


	2. A Promise

A figure in long black robes sat on a majestic dark throne in a big dark throne room. Around him  
  
stood many figures in black robes. Their hoods were up covering their faces. Before him was another figure. A slender feminine figure with her head bowed dresses in a long black cloak. Her long straight black hair hid her face like a black curtain.  
  
The figure on the throne spoke in a cold cruel voice. "For seventeen years I have hidden you from the world. Kept you safe and happy. I have taught you everything, I have given you everything, nothing have I asked in return. But now the time has come child. Now your time has come. You know what you must do. You know what I am asking of you. You know you must not fail me as I have never failed you. "He rose his clawlike hand. "Now Go. "He swept his hand towards the large door at the end of the throne room.  
  
The girl turned on and walked till the door, she stoop and turned her head to the throne. "I will not fail you father. "She turned back to the door and opened it. Just before exiting she whispered. "I promise." The door banged shut behind her.  
  
She pulled up the hood on her cloak. She began to walk down the large stone steps leading away from the grotesque oak doors she had shut. It was a moonless night, hardly anything could be seen in the distance yet the girl knew where she was going.  
  
At the bottom of the steps she came to a road. She put a hand inside her cloak and pulled out a long thin piece of glossy wood. A wand. She held it at one end and pointed the other end into the sky.  
  
"Lumos." She whispered and immediately the end of the wand let out a long beam of white light much like a torch.  
  
All of a sudden there was a tremendous CRASH and a huge purple triple- decker bus was hurtling down the road towards her. She put the wand back inside her robes as the Bus halted before her and a tall spotty boy jumped out.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, Emergency transport for-" he said as he was cut off.  
  
"Save it." she said coldly. "I have to get to the Malfoy Manor no questions asked."  
  
The spotty boy looked at her nervously. "Sorry Madam, I woz jus' introducing meself. Me name's Stan Shunpike 'n' I am the-"  
  
"I said save it." She thrusted eleven silver coins into his hand and climbed into the bus.  
  
Stan muttered something about rudeness as he climbed in after her.  
  
With a bang the bus was gone. 


	3. An Unexpected Guest

Far away a 17 year old boy with electric blue eyes and white blonde hair was sitting at a long dining tables covered in a red velvet table-cloth. By him sat a woman with long slivery blonde hair and a pointed nose, and a man with hair just like the boy but tied back in a short ponytail and a very cold look on his face.  
  
All three were eating silently. The boy was looking incredibly bored, he played with his green peas, trying to shoot them into the air out of his plate.  
  
"Draco stop playing with your food!" snapped the lady.  
  
The boy scowled. "Sorry mother." He put down his fork and turned to the man. "May I be excused?"  
  
The man nodded without saying a word.  
  
Draco got up still scowling and left the dining room. He stepped out in the main hall, a tall room with several large oak doors, a marble floor and a grand staircase. He began to climb the staircase slowly, looking down and resting a hand on the banister. He had barely taken a few steps when someone knocked on one of the great doors.  
  
He walked cautiously to the oak doors.  
  
"Who could be visiting us now?" he muttered silently. He glanced at his wristwatch. The lighted green dial showed 10:30 pm. "At this hour?" he pondered. "I must have imagined it." He whispered to himself.  
  
Draco turned away from the door and took a few steps. Again someone knocked.  
  
"Huh?" he turned back to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
It was pouring rain outside. A figure was standing before him wearing a cloak with the hood up.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked  
  
"It is pouring let me in." it said almost as if it had not heard Draco.  
  
Draco shifted to let the person in.  
  
"Who are you?" he repeated.  
  
"I am here to see Lucius Malfoy." It spoke, again ignoring Draco' question.  
  
"What do you want with him?"  
  
"Are you Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I'm his son, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Take me to your father my business is with him not with you."  
  
Draco frowned. "Come this way."  
  
He led the stranger to the dining room. 


	4. Amethyst Serpentianna Riddle

"Mother, Father," called as he entered the dining room followed by the visitor.  
  
"Yes Draco." said his mother  
  
"We have a visitor who wants to see you father." Draco stood aside to let his parents see the visitor.  
  
The visitor had still not lowered the hood of their cloak.  
  
Draco's father stood up and walked to the visitor.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked  
  
"Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, That is me."  
  
"I have been sent by my father to see you, he has given you special orders."  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked scared though his voice was calm and steady "Who may I ask is your father?"  
  
"Your Master of course."  
  
He frowned. "You expect me to believe that?! The dark Lord has no descendants, you are lying. I will have to ask you to leave."  
  
"You are trying my patience Malfoy. My father will be angry if you do not follow his orders." its voice sounded threatening.  
  
"Lower you hood and show me your face." He demanded taking out his wand and pointing at the stranger.  
  
Draco took out his own wand and did the same. His mother stood up and took out her wand too. All looked alarmed.  
  
"Lower your wands Malfoys, your powers are no match to mine."  
  
"He said to show your face." Said Draco tying to sound threatening. "Do it now!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
The stranger lifted up its hands and lowered its hood.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. He lowered his wand and stared in bewilderment.  
  
Before him was something he had definitely not expected. It was a girl! She had beautiful, glossy, long straight black hair that fell till her waist. Red lips and perfect white teeth. Her complexion was colour of 'café au lait ' that seemed to glow golden. But most beautiful were her eyes. They were nothing like Draco had ever seen before, they were a shade of dark purple and big with long lashes. They twinkled as she looked at him.  
  
As Draco stood there gawping his father spoke.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"I am Amethyst Serpentianna Riddle the daughter of Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort."  
  
The Malfoys flinched slightly at that name.  
  
"I still do not believe you girl, it is not possible, The Dark Lord has no heir."  
  
"I have been hidden from all for many years."  
  
"Show me your dark mark."  
  
She undid the front of her cloak and it fell to the floor. She had a tall slender body and was wearing long black trousers, a tight black turtle-neck top and pencil heeled black stilettos which were very pointy at the front. Around her neck was a fine silver chain with a pendant hanging from it.  
  
She lifted up the pendant.  
  
It was a skull encrusted in glittering emeralds with a silver serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. The serpent had two twinkling red rubies for eyes. Draco recognized it immediately as the dark mark. The sign of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Draco gulped.  
  
His parents lowered their wands. Both looking frightened.  
  
"Forgive me my lady." said Lucius Malfoy  
  
Amethyst nodded.  
  
"Malfoy I have to discuss my fathers orders with you. I will be staying here."  
  
Lucius nodded. "Very well. Please follow me to my study." He turned to Draco. "Draco, get the houselves to ready a guest room."  
  
Draco nodded as his parents left the dining room with Amethyst. He stared after her until she left. She was very beautiful. He couldn't believe Voldermort was her father. 


	5. Eavesdropping

The house elves didn't need telling twice. They rushed off immediately after squeaking "Yes Master Malfoy."  
  
Draco climbed the stairs after them faster than before. He turned right at the long corridor at the top.  
  
He passed several doors, many of them guest rooms, others bathrooms, study's...  
  
He passed a door that was ajar. He knew very well what that door led to. His father's study. Where his father would be talking to Amethyst Riddle right now.  
  
Draco really wanted to eavesdrop on them. He wanted to know why she was here. But he would be in big BIG trouble if he was found out.  
  
He slipped closer to the door and listened carefully. He could only hear them very faintly..  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He pulled out his wand, muttered something and swished the wand once. 'POP!'  
  
'POP!' Draco had disappeared from out side the study door to inside one of the big cupboards inside the study in which his father kept his many cloaks.  
  
He bent down very silently and peeked through the keyhole.  
  
He could see Amethyst sitting in a chair frowning at Luscious Malfoy who was pacing the room. Draco's mother was sitting in another chair.  
  
'She is so hot.' He thought grinning to himself. 'Wonder if she's single?' he shook his head vigorously at the thought. 'SHE IS VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER. You wouldn't go out with her unless you had a death wish.' He grimaced at what might happen if he did.  
  
Draco stopped thinking of the terrible ways Voldemort could murder him when his father spoke.  
  
"This plan seems to easy. I-"  
  
"Your opinion does not matter Malfoy, my father is certain it will work."  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Your orders are protect me, though I need no protection, and to make sure the plans runs smoothly." She stood up. "Now if you will excuse me I will retire for the night. I have a long day ahead of me."  
  
Lucius nodded as he sat down in the chair behind his desk. His wife led Amethyst out of the room saying faintly. "This way to your room my lady."  
  
Draco took out his wand..'POP!'..he was in his own room.  
  
"DAMN!!!" he muttered angrily. He had been too late Amethyst has already explained her father's 'orders'.  
  
He dropped down on his four poster and frowned when he heard voices outside his bedroom.  
  
He jumped off the bed and opened his door slightly. Amethyst and his mother were standing across the hallway.  
  
"This is your room my lady." Said his mother opening the door across from Draco's bedroom door. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Said Amethyst entering the guest room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Draco shut his door.  
  
"YES!" he said triumphantly.  
  
He smirked and pulled out his wand again. 'POP!'  
  
He was inside the cupboard in one of the guestrooms.  
  
He looked the keyhole.  
  
'Hopefully she's undressing.' He thought grinning nastily.  
  
She was standing by the bed. She pulled out a small box that looked like a miniature trunk from her pocket and put it one the floor. She whispered something and the thing began to enlarge until it became a very big trunk.  
  
She opened it up and pulled out some clothes.  
  
She then stood up straight and gripped the bottom of the top she was wearing. She pulled it up slightly and stopped suddenly. She let go at it and stared straight at the cupboard in front of her. The one Draco was in!  
  
She marched towards it and Draco heard her grip the handle.  
  
He quickly reached for his wand but it was too late.  
  
She had wrenched the door open and he had tumbled out onto the floor in front of her. 


	6. Friends

"Err.Hi?" said Draco nervously looking up at her face.  
  
She was frowning. "Do you always hide in the cupboard of all your guests or am I an exception?!" she asked angrily putting her hands on her hips. "Get up!"  
  
Draco scrambled to his feet and looked at her. She did NOT look happy.  
  
"Sorry.I was just ummm..."  
  
"Hoping I had my kit off?"  
  
Draco felt his face heating up. He never went red just pale pink, but that still stood up against his pale complexion.  
  
"No! I...I was just um." he glanced at the cupboard. "Checking the cupboard was in good condition." He said unconvincingly  
  
"Yeah sure." She turned away from him and went back to her trunk and began taking clothes out of it and piling them neatly next to the trunk. "So what's your name again?" she asked still not looking at him.  
  
"Draco." Said Draco. "Ummm.my lady.err.Miss Riddle.umm-"  
  
"Call me Amethyst."  
  
"Okay, Amethyst, why are you here?"  
  
She turned round to him. "I have been sent by my father."  
  
"You're a Deatheater?"  
  
"No." she said. Amethyst put out her hand and pointed it towards her pile of clothes. She then swept her hand towards the open cupboard behind Draco.  
  
The clothes flew out of their pile and arranged themselves neatly in the cupboard.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?!"  
  
"I learnt how to do it."  
  
"How? I mean its not p-"  
  
"Its and ancient method called 'Magikamain' its very difficult to learn but I've mastered it."  
  
"So you can do everything I can do with a wand with just your hands?"  
  
Amethyst smiled slightly. "Draco you can hardly do anything with a wand compared to me."  
  
Draco scowled. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Don't get all pissy about it I was just joking." Amethyst smiled returning to her trunk. To continue unpacking. "Yeah I can do everything and anything- except one thing." She frowned and sat down on the bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke. "Avada Kedarva."  
  
Draco gulped. "The.the.killing spell?"  
  
"Yeah. My hands just don't have enough power.."  
  
Draco looked uneasily at her. "You mean you actually use those spells."  
  
Amethyst turned and looked at Draco as if he was mad. "Yeah of course. I mean I haven't actually killed anyone with it but I can still use those spells."  
  
"You kill people?" Draco was amazed that Amethyst was talking about this as if was something everyone did.  
  
"No, I haven't.- didn't you hear me- But I do use the other unforgivable curses."  
  
Draco gulped again. "On what-who?"  
  
"People, Witches and Wizards. My father sends me to get information sometimes from our enemies- and well they don't exactly spill easy."  
  
Draco nodded. "So you are a Deatheater."  
  
"No.-I told you already- I am not."  
  
"So you're his servant?"  
  
"I am nobody's servant. I am his daughter." She said sternly. "Okay lets stop this conversation now."  
  
Draco nodded as Amethyst continued unpacking her trunk and magically fitting her clothes into the cupboard.  
  
"So how long are you here for?"  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you have many friends there?"  
  
"Yeah loads."  
  
"Any girlfriend?"  
  
Draco looked at Amethyst who was grinning slyly.  
  
Draco grinned back. "Why? You asking me out?"  
  
"Don't even think about it Malfoy. I'm way outta your league."  
  
"Yeah right!" he grinned. "Not at the moment I dumped my last one before summer started."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She got a bit boring."  
  
"Yeah right. I bet she dumped you."  
  
"No!" said Draco as Amethyst laughed. She had a very sweet sounding laugh. She looked amazing when she laughed. He seemed to like her. She didn't seem anything like the cold blooded twisted Deatheaters like his father.  
  
"You know, you really don't seem like the torturing killing type."  
  
She smiled. "People are never what the seem Draco."  
  
"Yeah." he smiled. "So do I have to call you my lady?"  
  
"No, call me Amethyst cos I guess we're friends."  
  
"Yeah okay Friends." 


	7. Strict Orders

"Cd's!" said Draco as he pulled out a few cd's from Amethyst's trunk.  
  
"Yeah I love music!" said Amethyst as she arranged her clothes in the wardrobe and standing back to see if it all fitted." Hey Draco I think I may need another wardrobe."  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll get the elves to fit one in your room in the morning.- Christina Aguilera?" said Draco as he read the cover of a cd.He had been helping her set out her stuff. "You listen to muggles?"  
  
"She's a witch dumbass." said Amethyst smiling.  
  
"Oh right, my mistake." he grinned. "Does she ever bother wearing clothes- not that I mind I mean she is hot stuff-"  
  
Amethyst pulled the cd's out of Draco's hands and shook her head muttering "Boys!"  
  
Draco grinned again. "Anything else left to unpack?"  
  
"No, almost everything is done." she put her cd's down on her dressing table. "What time is it?"  
  
"WOAH!" said Draco checking his watch in alarm and getting to his feet. "Its 3 in the morning! I better go get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah your right." said Amethyst smiling. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." replied Draco as he left for his bedroom.  
  
She shut her bedroom door and turned round and lent her back against it. She stared dreamily up at the ceiling smiling. She hadn't expected a warm welcome, she had expected to be feared. She had not expected to make any friends. Draco was such a nice guy. She knew she liked him. She knew that they would get along. She smiled again and spoke. "Friends." She said remembering.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Amethyst snapped out of her dreamy state. Her smile vanished. "Father?" she whispered.  
  
She walked to the dressing table. On it lay her favorite possession.  
  
A silver hand mirror. The glass has silver serpents around it with rubies for eyes. The handle had 'AMETHYST.' engraved into it in swirly writing. It was a very beautiful mirror given to Amethyst on her eleventh birthday by her father. It had been left beside her bed along with several other gifts on it was a note. 'A beautiful mirror, only for the most beautiful of reflections.'  
  
She lifted up and looked into the glass. Her lavender eyes looked back at her.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Her reflection began to swirl round and round.....a pair of red eyes looked back at her now. With slits for nostrils, red demonic eyes, chalk white skeletal face. Her father looked back at her now.  
  
"Hello Child."  
  
"Father." Amethyst looked down at her feet the mirror still held in front of her face.  
  
"So you've made a friend?" he did not sound pleased. "Friends?" he mocked what Draco had said. "Not even a day has passed and you are losing track of the mission Amethyst!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Repeat to me what you said before you left!"  
  
"That I wouldn't fail you father."  
  
"Precisely! Do not do anything stupid. The Malfoy boy is a liability. All of them are fools. do not get distracted by them."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"From this point I do not want to hear you say anything more than necessary to anyone until you reach Hogwarts. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Good." his lips curled. "There is an attack tonight child, at the ministry. I have sent some of my deatheaters they know you are coming. You know what to do-your orders are strict Amethyst."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
"Remember. You must not show your face."  
  
"I do Father."  
  
The reflection of Voldermort swirled round and Amethyst's reflection materialised where it had been.  
  
She sighed slowly and went to the wardrobe to change.  
  
"Strict orders." She repeated. 


	8. Leaving a message

Cool someone finally reviewed again...I had lost all hope... Anyway Hello Rionarayne (I hope I spelt your name rite) Yes Snapey's gonna make an appearance soon..mwhahahahha ;) :) :D :P  
  
So here's the next chapter..  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The long hall was dark except for the fireplaces set along the sides of the hall silently glowed green because of the leaping flames inside them. No noise could be heard except for the whoosh of the water streaming out of the fountain in the center of the hall. A security guard dozed leaning against a large gate at the end of the hall.  
  
Suddenly four fireplaces began to crackle, two on either side of the fountain. A dark hooded figure stepped through each one and then united at the fountain.  
  
One of them pulled out a long thin wand and directed it at the sleeping guard. He fell into a heap on to the floor, dead.  
  
"Where is she?" asked the smallest figure, her voice was distinctly feminine "Master said she would meet us here."  
  
The figure on the left put away his wand and replied by pointing a finger to the other end of the room where a body was materializing slowly.  
  
A feminine slender figure appeared before them. She was dressed in black and a translucent black scarf was draped around her face hiding it from view, the only part of her that was exposed were her eyes.  
  
She walked towards the four figures, her high heeled pointy black boots tapping against the floor. She was a head shorter than all four but they seemed to fear her.  
  
"My lady." said one of them, all four did a sort of half bow.  
  
"Macnair." She replied. "Is the outside secured?"  
  
"Yes Crabbe and Goyle are securing the main gate."  
  
She sighed. "I have no faith in them, you and Avery go and secure the outside."  
  
Two hooded figures exited the hall immediately through the large gate.  
  
She turned to the female hooded figure. "Bellarix you and Rohdolphus guard the gate."  
  
They parted without question.  
  
She then turned to face the empty wall opposite the gate. She took off her leather glove of her left hand.  
  
She walked until she was only half a meter away from it. She pulled out her wand in her right hand and held out her left hand in front of her, flat and her fingers facing away from her. She muttered something silently, and a slender blade immerged from the tip of her wand. The silver blade glimmered against the eerie glow of the fireplaces. She placed the blade in her open hand and her fingers closed tightly around it. She slid her hand slowly off the blade, not even wincing once as it cut into her. The blood trickled out of her closed palm and across on to the back of her hand and dripped onto the floor.  
  
Her hand left the blade completely and pressed against the wall. The blood covered blade slid back into her wand disappearing from sight. She closed her eyes in deep concentration. Her blood was running down the wall from under her hand. She placed the tip of her wand against the back of her hand and her hand began to glow red.  
  
Symbols started being traced into the wall above her, in blood.  
  
In a minute an entire message was written on the wall.  
  
She took her hand off the wall and stood back to admire her work. She smiled twistedly.  
  
She shut her eyes and now placed the tip of her wand against her temple and her hand on the other side. She whispered another inaudible word again.  
  
Her eyes flew open, they seemed blank as she looked over the message on the wall again. She whispered something hushed, this time a sentence..  
  
Faraway a boy of seventeen jerked upright in bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Okay I know it was short but ah well.. so no whatcha think? No prizes for guessing who did the gory message on the wall or who just woke up! :) :) Hlmmmmmm I wonder what the message is.. well not really considering I have the next chapter written up :P but do you guys wanna know? Next chapter we will be meeting some of our beloved (I think) caracters.. 


End file.
